Vehicle collisions often occur at intersections. Collision avoidance systems use sensors to detect a target that can collide with a host vehicle in the intersection. The systems can detect a target object position and speed to determine a probability of a collision with the host vehicle. Collision avoidance systems use a host vehicle position and speed to determine the probability of the collision. However, current collision avoidance systems are lacking in various ways, e.g., with respect to determining the probability of a collision at intersections where a host vehicle is at a standstill.